Tal como la primera vez
by Kasper Jenner
Summary: Cuatro años después de la graduación. Cuatro años desde que se confesaron lo que sentían. Cuatro años desde que sus labios se unieron por primera vez y todo pareciera más cercano que nunca. Ryou x Alice.


**Notas de autora:** Éste proyecto de inicio fue planificado previamente para ser un one-shot. Si les gusta y desean que lo prosiga, por favor envíenme un mensaje o dejen un comentario.

 _ **Muchas gracias.**_

* * *

 _ **Tal como la primera vez**_

El reloj marcaba medio día para el " _Kyōken_ ", horario mejor conocido como "la _hora pico de gentuza_ ".

"¡La mesa cinco y seis preguntan por su comida!"

"¡Ya va, mientras lleva el pedido de la nueve!"

Tanto era el gélido de las calles ese día de diciembre, que un simple aroma a caldo de bonito provocó que los pedidos llegaran por montones, pareciéndole a Kurokiba, el chef principal, que los comensales esperaban satisfacer su necesidad de comida caliente debido al mal tiempo que las fechas estaban otorgando al país Nipón.

"¡La mesa cinco quiere un carpaccio de salmón sin limón!"

"Ichigo, ¡ocúpate tú!"

"¡Sí, Chef!"

Fuese como fuese, todo iba viento en popa, cuando…

 _/ She is everything and more_

 _The solemn hypnotic_

 _My Dahlia bathed in possession_

 _She is home to me /_

"Mierda." –Al escuchar el ringtone (a sabiendas de quién iba a importunar), tuvo que sacar el teléfono de su bolsillo, abandonar lo que hacía momentáneamente, y luego contestar mientras trataba de retomarlo todo al ordenar a los demás lo que debían hacer-. "¿Hola?"

"¡Hola, mi amor! ¿Cómo estás?, ¿piensas en mí?" –La voz alegre de la mujer al otro lado de la línea inundó su sentido auditivo, pero aquello no le distrajo para nada de sus quehaceres como todos creerían. Ryou Kurokiba era otra persona cuando se encontraba en la cocina, ¡ay de aquel que le hallase con un cuchillo en la mano!

"No, estoy ocupado." –Respondió en seco mientras sazonaba una lubina que había estado marinando desde la mañana.

"Mhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhn, ¡¿por qué eres tan malo conmigo?!, ¿estás en tu "modo Berzerk", bebé?"

"Te dije que estoy ocupado, Joder." –La molestia en su voz se hizo notar, pero no provocó nada además de risas en su interlocutora.

"Aaaaaaah, tienes razón, seré breve". -Un suspiro escapó por su boca sin lograr retenerlo, ya estaba hastiado de tanta palabrería- "Quiero tener una cita hoy." -En ese instante Ryou dejó a un lado el cuchillo que utilizaría para comenzar a desmenuzar la Lubina y continuar, ya que al parecer no pudo evitar extrañarse por tan repentina petición-. "¿Una cita?" –Cuestionó, alzando una ceja.

"¡Sí!, hace frío, ¡así que vayamos al café que está cerca de tu trabajo!"

"No lo creo." –Respondió, retomando lo que hacía-. "Hoy cerraré tarde y no quiero que salgas sola a esas horas."

"Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, ¡por favooooor!"

"No." –Reiteró.

"…"

"Mira, en realidad no me interesa en lo absoluto tener una cita; suena aburrido."

"¡¿De verdad te atreves a rechazar mi invitación después de todo lo que he hecho por ti?!, ¡eres un feo, Ryou!"

"Ah…" –Resignado, se dispuso a aceptar de mala gana-. "Está bien, hagámoslo. Sólo déjame en paz ahora porque los clientes me esperan."

"No, no." –"Qué mujer tan infantil"-. "Ya no quiero ir a ninguna parte."

"Creo que la señorita está enfadada. ¿Por qué no me sorprende?" –Contestó con sarcasmo al indicarle a alguien más que tomara su trabajo, disponiéndose a lavarse las manos y salir por la puerta trasera del restaurante para tratar con mayor libertad el asunto gestado por su pareja ante las burlonas miradas de algunos individuos del personal; el exceso de confianza era algo que no se daría el gusto de permitir en su cocina.

"¡No uses tu vocecita de sarcasmo conmigo o ya verás!, te golpearé, te mataré, te cortaré en trocitos y prepararé sushi contigo, ¡idiota!…" –Ésta, precisamente ésta, era la parte en que el célebre Ryou Kurokiba dejaba de escuchar las palabras de Alice; ella solía ser una chica muy tierna e hiperactiva, pero cuando estaba enfadada se tornaba chillona, parlanchina e imposible, mucho más que cualquier otra chica con la que le haya tocado tratar antes. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, era cierto que tenía razones para estar molesta ya que hoy era su aniversario número cuatro de noviazgo y él, como el cariñoso novio que era, le había dicho que "no" a una petición simple sin pensarlo dos veces. No entendía por qué tenían que salir a comer fuera si ambos habían salido de Totsuki siendo Chefs, simplemente la idea de hacerlo no tenía mucha razón de ser para él-. "¡…Así que te espero en el café a las seis y media en punto!" –Al parecer Alice estaba decidida a llevarlo allá.

"Está bien. Colgaré."

"¡Más te vale estar allí cuando llegue o terminamos!"

"Siempre tan convincente..."

"Te amo, gruñóoon."

"También te amo."

Aquella sería, sin duda, una larga tarde.

 _Una que aprovecharía._

 **~ ; ~**

"Veamos… Sí, creo que éste es perfecto." –Declaró la albina sosteniendo un vestido color vino en sus manos, éste era corto y, ya que era algo simple, tuvo que complementarlo con unos tacones cerrados de color negro, calcetas largas del mismo color y un collar dorado para el cuello, de manera que cada detalle del atuendo destacara sutilmente sus atributos femeninos. El cabello blanco que poseía al salir de Totsuki había crecido a lo largo de éstos cuatro años, por lo que las ondulaciones del mismo llegaban a rozar grácilmente la parte más baja de su espalda sin problemas, llamando la atención de las personas hacia el lugar "equivocado" cuando comenzaba a caminar; Alice Nakiri era una mujer hermosa por donde se le mirase, y aquello le hacía muy difícil a Kurokiba el dejarla sola aunque fuese sólo para ir de compras, no le gustaba la idea de que SU mujer estuviese al alcance de cualquier hombre y eso era precisamente lo que a ella le gustaba hacer para sentirse importante para Ryou. Era natural, elegante y a la vez sensual, era la mezcla perfecta entre lo que cualquiera tiene y desearía tener.

Cuando entró por la puerta de la cafetería, todos los ojos viajaron directamente hacia ella, pero la expresión en el rostro de Kurokiba al verla llegar fue muy contraria a cualquiera de las demás. No le agradaba sentir que tal belleza le pertenecía y que tendría que compartirla con toda esa gente extraña, por lo que al sentarse Alice frente a él, tan sólo susurró un: "Deja de mostrar lo que es mío" antes de llamar al camarero con un simple ademán.

Ella sólo le dedicó una sonrisa, jugando con sus dedos al buscar contacto con la mano ajena.

"Disculpe la tardanza, ¿qué es lo que desea ordenar?" –Preguntó el mesero, sintiéndose intimidado por la presencia sombría de Kurokiba.

"Un americano con menta" –Respondió él sin problemas.

"Y… ¿Para la señorita?" –Cuestionó anotando todo en una pequeña libreta con un lápiz de punta gruesa que incluso Ryou podía leer a la distancia.

"Uhm… Veamos… Yo quiero un…" –Estaba pronunciando cuando el joven de desordenados cabellos se adelantó a responder.

"Ella quiere un Avellana Macchiato con leche de soya y sin crema, un sándwich de vegetales salteados sin carne ni agregados y una porción de Beignets espolvoreados con azúcar glass y dulce de leche para untar" –Alice le miró sorprendida, pero segundos después sonrió enternecida; el mesero anotó todo rápidamente y corrió a entregar la orden en la cocina. Sólo cuando éste se hubo ido, Kurokiba miró nuevamente a su novia y preguntó-. "¿Por eso querías que viniera hasta aquí?" –No hizo falta que la albina asintiera a su respuesta, todo era más que obvio para él-. ¿Creíste que olvidaría la cita en que te pedí noviazgo hace cuatro años, preciosa?

"Recuerdo que para esos días estaba frustrada porque había subido de peso debido a los exámenes y quería volverme vegetariana o hacer dieta para adelgazar." –Alice relató con nostalgia.

"Sí… Fue la primera vez que vi a una chica pedir café sin crema mientras comía beignets con dulce de leche, ilógicamente encantador." –Respondió Kurokiba, mientras Alice comenzaba a reír-. "Si mal no recuerdo, no dudé en hacértelo saber."

"Sí, me dio tanta vergüenza que comencé a golpearte luego." –Mencionó Alice, aún sin reponerse de las risas-. "Por cierto, lo siento"

"No lo sientas." –Espetó Ryou, levantándose de su asiento para así inclinarse hacia la chica con una de sus manos alzando su mentón-. "Para mi valió la pena." –Murmuró acercándose a sus labios con una solemne tranquilidad, provocando un sonrojo inminente en el rostro de Alice mientras se dejaba consumir por la profundidad de los orbes ajenos-. "¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió después de que me acerqué a tu rostro, preciosa?"

Un movimiento negativo de cabeza acompañó el delicado desliz de aquellos femeninos brazos, quienes en torno al cuello contrario afianzaron la unión ejercida anteriormente por Ryou-. ¿Me ayudas a recordar? –Preguntó Alice, con el corazón latiendo similar a una bomba pronta a detonar.

"No necesita pedírmelo, señorita." –Respondió Kurokiba, uniendo sus labios con los ajenos tal como la primera vez.


End file.
